Olvidadas memorias entre una niebla primaveral
by Noir Fox
Summary: Al guardián de la niebla le surge un repentino interés por Haru después de enterarse del compromiso entre ella y Hibari, con un viaje 10 años en el pasado descubrirá el porque de este interés y el guardian de la nube tampoco se quedara de brazos cruzados
1. Chapter 1

Había ocurrido, una vez mas lo inevitable estaba presente frente a él, el Rokudo Mukuro miraba desde una prudente distancia a su más reciente obsesión.

Hacia no mucho tiempo el arcobaleno les había comunicado en el futuro que ella seria la conyugue del Hibari Kyoya pero ¿Por qué?, todos los guardianes tenían que mantener las apariencia de personas normales y preferiblemente casadas, pero no entendía por que la pequeña chica que hipaba tenia que estar con Kyoya y no con el, una simpleza por supuesto pero cuando Rokudo Mukuro algo le llamaba la atención lo averiguaría hasta satisfacerse de su curiosidad.

Así fue como iba observando a esa chica en el pasado, ¿Qué mejor manera de averiguarlo? Después de todo Kyoya al saber que contraería nupcias con ella y el despertar de su inusitado interés tomo las medidas necesaria para que nunca estuvieran cerca, no en un acto de celos si no mas bien de un odio puro y profundo hacia la niebla o al menos eso pensaba el .

-deliciosamente divertido hacer enojar a Kyoya – murmuro siguiendo mas de cerca a Haru, Mukuro joven no debía estar lejos para atraparla a ella, la joven era amiga cercana de el decimo Vongola y una carnada impensablemente fácil desde su punto de vista. Tal como ya había vivido Haru fue capturada por el mismo de 15 años, bien todo marchaba tal cual lo recordaba pero… ¿Qué esta pasando?

La había llevado a los almacenes de la ciudad, algo simple, solo quería divertirse un poco, tal como en las películas ella amarrada a una silla con un solo foco encima. Recordaba la pelea pero el intervalo de tiempo entre eso y mientras estaba ahí era como un vacío, ¿el gran maestro de la ilusión había perdido la memoria? Umm lo mejor seria seguir observando.

-Kufufufu ¿Cómo te encuentras querida Haru?-susurro de forma ladina tocándole el pelo.

Por contrario a lo que se esperaba ella sonrió – Genial Mukuro-kun, demo ¿Por qué siempre que quieres ver a Haru haces esto-desu? –dijo poniendo una carita de desconcierto angelical.

El guardián de la niebla sonrió ¿dándole un beso? Eso definitivamente no lo recordaba, se toco los labios al verlo y siguió mirando.

-jeje es divertido mi linda Haru, ver a Sawada y a los demás venir por ti cuando tu también quieres estar aquí Kufufufu- abrió los ojos como platos le estaba besando el cuello y desatando lentamente su corbatín escolar, cada ves que movía la cabeza observaba una vivas marcas rojas en la piel de porcelana de Miura, ¿Por qué demonios no recordaba eso? Como Haru gemía cada ves que el mordía su piel, como ella se soltaba de las cuerdas para tomar acercarse mas a él, la manera que ambos sonreían cada ves que sus labios se unían, ella con verdadera felicidad y una completa inocencia y el por su parte con la malicia de siempre pero una mirada tierna y tranquila.

Se sorprendido de ver eso, su pequeña obsesión había resultado en descubrir una minúscula parte de su pasado que increíblemente ignoraba y daba por un común olvido, pero algo como lo que vivió en ese momento con Miura Haru no se podría olvidar tan fácilmente, se calmo por un momento sonriendo de medio lado, hay que seguir observando.

Cuando ambos terminaron el volvió a acomodar a la chica de los ojos chocolate, se acomodó el mismo su ropa, y se sentó no muy lejos sin dejar de mirarla.

-Haru piensa que Mukuro-kun solo le gusta jugar con Haru, que en realidad no la quiere-desu- dijo la muchacha, no lo dijo triste ni dolida, solo lo comento sin mirarlo fijamente como si solo fuera otra frase mas y si no estuviera pendiente de lo que decía.

Su yo de 15 años se vio extrañamente sorprendido, se levanto acercándose a ella pero en ese momento entro el resto de la familia Vongola llego para salvar a su Haru, fuera una entrada bastante violenta, el decimo capo junto con el guardián de la nube fueron tras Miura mientras que los demás se enfrentaban a él, obvio que para él fue fácil pero hubo un golpe en un punto ciego que le quito momentáneamente los sentidos.

Cuando despertó ahora era el quien estaba en la silla amarrado, los únicos que estaban en el cuarto ahora eran el arcobaleno, Kyoya, Sawada y su linda Haru.

Tanto en el como en su yo de 15 años una oleada de furia les atravesó el cuerpo al ver como Hibari tenia a su Haru en los brazos, al parecer ella estaba inconsciente, desconocía el motivo pero el solo echo lo molestaba sobremanera, tanto Kyoya como Sawada lo miraban con odio casi tanto como el.

En ese momento quiso salir de las sombras para sacar a Haru de ahí pero sabia que no debía intervenir, ahí estaba viendo como la mujer a la que había amado en su juventud era llevada por uno de sus mayores rivales lejos de él, apretó los puños – y Kyoya también la tendrá en el futuro-

Reborn dio unos pasos al frente mirándolo fijamente- Mukuro, eh estado vigilado cuidadosamente tus salidas con Haru – le soltó de pronto.

El joven guardián de la niebla abrió los ojos como platos pero sonrió – ah ya veo arcobaleno ¿y que pasa con eso?- dijo sonriendo

-Mukuro todos sabemos muy bien de tus deseos de destruir la familia, lo que nos témenos es que lastimes a esta chica- la señalo – Miura Haru también es parte de Vongola, tienes prohibido volver a acercarte a ella.

Se le descuadro el rostro, ¿nunca volver a estar cerca de Haru? No eso era imposible, eso ambos lo sabían, pero el que estaba en la silla no lo pensó cuando activo su ojo en el primer renio del infierno, je pensaba hacer creerle a Sawada y a Kyoya que nunca vieron nada de eso, todo seria perfecto asta que el arcobaleno saco un espejo, y tal como pasaba con medusa el mismo cayo en su trampa, ahora inconsciente y sin recuerdos.

El guardián de la niebla de futuro miro todo eso, ya entendía como no se acordaba de esos momentos con Miura, sintió como si todos esos años hubiera estado incompleto, y era verdad, no tenia a su querida Haru a su lado, alejada de el para siempre por culpa de los Vongola.

Reborn vio al peli azul inconsciente y sonrió de lado como solía hacer- Tsuna como jefe de Vongola tu te encargaras de que Mukuro no se vuelva a acercar a Haru, ella si ama a Mukuro pero creo que si dejamos pasar el tiempo puede llegar a olvidar un poco eso-

El joven mafioso asintió y miro triste a la pobre de Haru y se fue a hablar con lo otros mientras Hibari y Reborn se quedaron solos con ella.

-Hibari tu eres el guardián mas apto para protegerla, si cuidas a esta herbívora de Mukuro peleare contigo – y con eso él bebe se fue tras el capo de Vongola.

La chica en los brazos de la nube se revolvió en sueños murmurando el nombre de hombre de los ojos bicolor, Hibari frunció el seño y la apretó mas fuerte a su pecho – ya no tienes que pensar en Mukuro herbívora estúpida, yo no dejare que él se te acerque – sin saberlo en un futuro el como cualquier herbívoro se iría enamorando de su protegida, aunque por muchas veces lo negaría, sus pequeñas y esporádicas muestras de celos se harían ligeramente obvias después de que en el familia se hiciera inminente, por no decir obligatorio su compromiso.

El guardián de la niebla volvió a su época luego de ver eso, se pasaba el día en su cuarto encerrado esperando el día en que pudiera ver a su Haru otra vez, no estaría lejos ese día, Haru Miura le correspondía, no al frio Hibari, ella era suya.

-Kufufufu mi linda Haru, un día iré por ti, cuando este seguro de que podre derrotar a toda Vongola solo para estar contigo y aun mas importante si aun me amas- sonrió mirando su ventana, era la primavera en Italia y una suave neblina bajaba por la montaña- aunque claro, no dudo eso ultimo en ningún momento, solo quiero poder decir ese "yo si te amo" me dejaron pendiente hace 10 años-


	2. Chapter 2

Hibari Kyoya, el guardián de la nube de la familia Vongola, un montón de herbívoros pero sus motivos de quedarse con ellos eran algo más complejo y secreto de lo que parecía a simple vista. Aunque después de que él bebe, bueno ya no tan bebe, anuncio su compromiso con Miura ese secreto que tanto le había costado disimular se empezaba a salir de sus manos.

¿Cuál era ese oscuro e intrincado secreto? Estaba enamorado de esa herbívora, siempre pensó que el amor no era para el, que eso nunca le podría ocurrir al gran Hibari Kyoya pero para su desgracia o tal vez su fortuna si paso.

Todo fue una ves que el estúpido de Mukuro secuestro a Haru, eso fue hace ya 10 años, en ese momento esa herbívora era algo bastante insignificante en su vida, la había visto algunas veces con el grupo de Sawada, y la petición que le hizo el bebe en ese momento no significo nada para el

"_-Hibari tu eres el guardián mas apto para protegerla, si cuidas a esta herbívora de Mukuro peleare contigo – y con eso él bebe se fue tras el capo de Vongola."_

Bajo esa promesa decidió "cuidarla" por llamar a eso de una manera, a los pocos días se percato que esa herbívora era totalmente torpe como para mantener una vigilancia desde la distancia, pasaba al lado de pandillero; que obviamente mordía hasta la muerte después, iba por vías donde ocurrían accidente etc. etc. Tsk, era un dolor de cabeza, así que solo le quedo la opción de estar a su lado para evitar inconvenientes de mayor grado.

Al principio ella se asusto, ¿como era que decía? Ah si "Hibari-san es dangerous" y se ponía a temblar, eso poco le importo y planto su presencia en su casa y en su vida, solo la dejaba de vigilar cuando él se encontraba en su querida escuela y ordeno a Kusakabe su cuidado para esos momentos.

Lentamente ella sin intentarlo estaba ablandando su frio corazón carnívoro, le sonreía, en las mañanas ella se encargaba de prepararle tanto el desayuno como su almuerzo y también para Kusakabe, lo llamaba cuando se sentía sola o triste y él estaba ahí, sin emitir ninguna emoción además de su personalidad fría, pero estaba a su lado.

Lo único que realmente odia eran las noches junto a ella, no solo por el echo de solo poder observarla sin poder dar rienda suelta a sus deseos si no por los días en que tenia pesadillas, fue la segunda vez que ella pronunciaba el nombre Rokudo Mukuro en sus perfectos y finos labios, a lo cual que solo la abrazaba en un intento por calmarla que usualmente funcionaba pero que el dejaba una molesta sensación en su pecho, ¿acaso esos eran celos?.

Con el pasar de los años el rumor de que ambos eran novios se fue expandiendo, el nunca negó ni afirmo nada, seguía siendo el carnívoro fuerte, frio e indiferente por fuera, jamás mientras estuviera cuerdo mostraría sentimientos herbívoros en publico, no había necesidad de eso, los que lo hacían debían ser mordidos hasta la muerte. Solo la "mordería" a ella en privado, solo de él, con Mukuro fuera del camino ahora todo era mejor el y el único nombre que mencionaba en sueños era el de "Hibari-kun" y una ligera curvatura se presentaba en su boca cuando recordaba eso.

Aun así nunca nadie supo que estaba …enamorado de Miura, si, aun le costaba decir eso pero era por su orgullo no por que no la quisiera, en la familia pensaban que era algo de Reborn el echo de juntar a esos 2, cosa que era cierta pero los resultados fueron mucho mas satisfactorios para el arcobaleno, al saber de los continuos ataque que sufría quien se acercara a Haru por parte de Kyoya eran cada ves mas severos y de muchas mas victimas le pareció una buena oportunidad para hacer ese "noviazgo", si es que se le podría decir a eso noviazgo, algo oficial entre la decima generación de Vongola, uniendo a ambos en matrimonio.

Pero "algo" había comenzado a estorbar desde que se hizo oficial su compromiso, ese maldito de Mukuro, ahora no dejaba de preguntarle a Sawada el porqué de esa decisión, Tsk que importaba ya estaba tomada y punto, él no podría hacer nada, pero el echo de que también anduviera buscando a su futura mujer lo sacaba de quicio, hizo todo lo necesario para mantenerlo lejos y eso al parecer había funcionado a la perfección.

O al menos eso pensó, después de un tiempo Mukuro se encerró en su cuarto y pensó que finalmente había enloquecido y se habría librado de el para siempre pero después de varios días al parecer salió con mayor determinación de intentar quitarle a **su** presa.

Se acercaba a ella furtivamente, casi sin ser notado, insinuándole dios sabrá que cosas pero ella era demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de ese imbécil tomándolas como "las peculiares muestras de amistad de Mukuro-kun" como ella solía llamarlas, de eso muchas cosas le molestaba, el echo de que el fuera su rival y estuviera insinuándosele tan descaradamente a su futura esposa, su sonrisa de satisfacción cuando el iba a darle un golpe mortal con sus tonfas y desaparecía en la niebla murmurando el nombre de Haru seguido de su ridícula risa y el echo de ya no estar tan seguro de que lugar ocupaba en el corazón de su débil herbívora. Después de todo ¿Haru recordara haber amado a Mukuro?

Imposible, como un vago recuerdo o alguna pesadilla quizás pero no como amor, según Reborn ella ya no recordaba el amor que alguna ves profeso por el guardián de la niebla eso le generaba una leve sensación de tranquilidad aunque solo seria completa el día que viera el epitafio del ilusionista pero por ahora eso estaba bien.

Ahora estaba en la mansión que compartía con su futura esposa, sentado en la cama mirando la luna en un cielo despejado, unas cuantas nueves pequeñas se arremolinaban en dirección a la luna, mirando esto sintió un cuerpecito cálido pegarse a su espalda y enroscando sus brazos en su cuello miro el cielo junto a él.

-¿Qué buscas Hibari-kun?- pregunto la chica de orbes castaños intentando mirar lo mismo que el, e inconscientemente muy cerca del oído de Hibari.

La tumbo en la cama desasiéndose bruscamente de lo que le estorbaba pero todo bajo las risas de ella, cuando ya estuvo a su merced la miro a los ojos, azul con chocolate, unos fríos y expectantes y otros simplemente felices de poder estar con el.

-Ump herbívora tonta, ¿Por qué buscaría algo en el cielo cuando todo lo que necesito esta aquí?- y a continuación comenzó a ser devorada lentamente por el carnívoro que se convertiría en su esposo.

(N/A ok soy una mala persona por antes hacer un Mukuro x Haru y ahora un Hibari x Haru . no me decidí gomen, si desean conti digan con quien quiere que se quede la chica, si con el guardián de la nube o con el guardián de la niebla? nos leemos luego nwn


	3. Chapter 3

Haru se levantaba con ánimos y contenta cierta mañana, como no estarlo si dentro de poco se casaría con su malvado y "amoroso" guardián de la nube, como era natural en la mañana Hibari no estaba, siempre salía antes que ella pero ya se había acostumbrado a eso.

-¡Haru debe ponerse muy linda-desu!-dijo emocionada parándose de la cama -¡Hoy es el día mas importante de la vida de Haru!-

Se levanto, se dio una ducha y paso a secar su lindo cabello caoba, estaba mas corto que cuando vivían en Naminori pero lo mantenía bien cuidado, se lo dejo suelto colocando un broche con flores de camelia y unas pequeñas azulinas con perlas.

Unas mujeres vinieron a maquillarla y ayudarle con el vestido, se sentía como toda una princesa apunto de casarse con su dulce príncipe de la oscuridad, cuando terminaron se vio en el espejo.

-¡Hahi! ¿Esa es Haru?- dijo anonadada mirando su reflejo, en mucho tiempo no se había percatado de la clase de mujer en la que se había convertido, paso de ser la pequeña Haru de Naminori a la una mujer decidida y valiente que se estaba casando con el guardián de la nube en ese momento en Italia, todo fue muy rápido hasta ese momento, pero unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad invadieron su rostro intentando salir.

-Vamos Haru-chan no llores o te tendrán que maquillar otra ves – dijo una dulce voz tras ella

-¡Kyoko-chan!- exclamo contenta abrazando a su dama de honor – jajaja no puede hablar mucho Kyoko-chan tu lloraste mucho el día que te casaste con Tsuna-san desu-

La mujer del decimo Vongola sonrió nostálgica viendo su anillo con una sonrisa –je tienes razón Haru-chan – le dio la vuelta para que se mirara en el espejo – estas preciosa Hibari-san se llevara una sorpresa je –

Era verdad, nunca ninguno de ellos la había visto así; bueno ni ella misma, su vestido era ceñido en el cuerpo pero se soltaba vaporosamente al llegar al nivel de las rodillas, en su pecho y en el borde inferior unos pequeños brillos plateados y azules lo adornaban, sus ojos finamente delineados en negro era lo que le daban un aspecto mas sublime a su cara, maquillaje simple pero que la hacían ver como la mujer mas bella del mundo; y ella lo era para Kyoya.

-Jeje quien sabe Kyoko-chan quizás si se sorprenda- dijo la futura novia, aunque conocía bastante bien a su novio, el diría "Wao" y mostraría una de esas imperceptibles y cautivadoras sonrisas que solo ella podía notar.

Antes de ir a la capilla fue la sesión de fotos con la novia, Tsuna la felicito y la abrazo con cariño; la quería como una hermana y la verdad es que pensaba que este compromiso arreglado por Reborn era una mala idea pero el ver como se desarrollo todo le hizo más fácil la existencia.

Ryohei demostró; como siempre solía hacer, su gran entusiasmo por aquello, Yamamoto y Chrome también la felicitaron y la peli azul se puso algo roja ante un comentario de Yamamoto de que ya serian ellos 2 los que irían al altar.

Cuando llego el turno del guardián de la niebla una rara sensación de tensión reino en el ambiente, Mukuro llego al final con esa sonrisa ladina que lo caracterizaba y sin la presencia de Hibari cerca hasta Haru sintió algo raro en su actitud.

-Kufufufu nunca ah habido una novia mas hermosa que la que tengo antes mis ojos hoy – dijo besándole la mano con delicadeza- Kyoya es ciertamente muy afortunado –

Ella se tenso pero mantuvo la sonrisa – Gracias Mukuro-kun- la actitud de Mukuro para con ella había cambiado en esos días sin saber muy bien por que, antes no lo notaba por que Hibari estaba con ella pero ahora estaban solos, ahí fue donde entendió por que Hibari la protegía tanto de él.

Al levantarse el peli azul miro con cierta ternura a Haru, aunque aun con la expresión de malicia de su rostro; detallando cada detalle de su perfecto y delicado rostro, quito un mechón rebelde con el dedo haciéndola temblar, que buenos momentos venían a su memoria al encontrarse con esos ojos achocolatados con los suyos.

-Kufufufu mi querida Haru, mi regalo te lo daré más tarde; hasta entonces espérame- dijo saliendo tan misteriosamente como llego, dejando a la novia entre confundida y asustada.

Llego el momento de la marcha nupcial, entro a la capilla con una sonrisa en el rostro que se hizo aun más grande al ver a Hibari al otro lado esperándola, ¿que más le pudiera pedir ella a la vida? Un magnifico esposo, unos grandes amigos y un brillante futuro por delante lleno de felicidad al lado de Kyoya.

En su lado vio a Kyoko, Hana, Bianchi e I-pin y del lado de Hibari estaban los guardianes con Dino como padrino, aunque se llevo por sorpresa ver a Mukuro ahí también, no dijo nada pero eso comenzaba a ser sospechoso.

Comenzaron a dar sus votos, la verdad no le sorprendió y hasta le pareció tierno que el halla mencionado morder hasta la muerte a todos y cada uno de los herbívoros insignificantes que se le acercaran a su esposa; una amenaza innecesaria para quien lo conociera pero nunca estaba demás repetirlo.

La hora de la verdad llego cuando el cura dijo la eterna frase "Quien este en contra de este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre", le sorprendió oír o ver lo que paso a continuación.

Mukuro se alzaba por sobre Hibari con tridente en mano y totales intenciones asesinas, el guardián de la nube se dio cuenta y paro el golpe con una de sus tonfas.

-Mukuro te morderé asta la muerte por arruinar mi boda, hoy no solo habrá una boda si no también un funeral- dijo atacando certeramente.

-Kufufufu tienes razón Kyoya pero el único funeral de habrá es el tuyo –contesto el –Kyoya esa mujer es mía, nunca debiste enamorarte de ella en primer lugar- dijo de forma agria y con odio.

Pronto por todas partes comenzaron a llegar subordinas de Mukuro, el si estaba dispuesto a destruir Vongola y a tomar a Haru como suya.

Los invitados salieron corriendo mientras que los guardianes contra atacaban, Haru solo estaba ahí parada y en shock, mirando como todo se destruida, frente a ella Mukuro y Hibari enfrascados en una batalla mortal por su culpa.

Pasaron segundos en la batalla; pero para ella fueron horas mirándolos pelear, hubo un momento donde Hibari cayo y Mukuro alzo el tridente justo para darle el golpe mortal al guardián; eso fue todo…

Haru se lanzo interponiéndose entre el tridente y el hombre que amaba, el arma le atravesó mostrando sus picos manchado de sangre en su abdomen cayendo en el rostro de Hibari.

-¡Ya basta!- grito con sus pocas fuerzas haciendo que todo el salón se calmase.

Mukuro soltó el tridente pero antes de que tocara a Haru, Hibari le gruño un –no te le acerques, esto es tu culpa, nuca debiste intervenir en su felicidad yo la hubiera dejado con tal de que fuera feliz – hubiera continuado pero un dedo en sus labios de lo impidió.

-Shhh no digas mas Hibari-kun, deja de pelear con Mukuro… al menos por estos pocos momentos que me quedan ¿si?- dijo con una sonrisa pero un hilo de sangre escapaba de sus labios.

El cayo, la sujetó fuerte contra su pecho, ahora que debía mostrarse fuerte no podía, unas lagrimas mezcladas con la sangre de Haru caían por su rostro, pero el sin emitir un sonido; no se lo permitía.

-Ah que bueno-desu…- su vista se comenzaba nublar pero volteo a ver a Mukuro quien también lloraba horrorizado por lo que había echo, se arrodillo a su lado y ella aparto una lagrima de su rostro- Mukuro-kun yo… te perdono- el abrió los ojos como platos ante eso.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿No viste lo que hice? Arruine tu boda, casi asesino a tu esposo y ahora por mi culpa- silencio a ver la sonrisa pacifica de su rostro – vas a dejar este mundo Haru-

Una ultima risa escapo de sus labios – Lo se, pero si voy a dejar este mundo quiero hacerlo sin rencores Mukuro, sé que lo hiciste por celos pero yo te perdono por que prefiero recordarte como mi amigo y no como mi asesino-

Con eso el guardian de la niebla se desplomo en llanto viendo a su dulce flor partir de ese mundo por su mano, mientras el vestido de Haru se llenaba de rojo su vida iba menguando.

Antes de partir definitivamente con sus últimas fuerzas le dio un beso a Kyoya en los labios.

-Jeje siempre te querré Hibari-kun, recuérdame por eso y por esas primeras sonrisas haya en Naminori ¿si?- el asintió y los ojos chocolates de ella se oscurecieron para siempre en el frio mortal de la muerte.

Una tarde de primavera nunca había sido tan fría y amarga en Italia…

**(N/A genteeee perdónenme por esete trágico desenlace, soy una persona muy mala lo se, pero esto no acaba asta que cante la gorda ya verán como termino todo en el proximo y ultimo capitulo, si me odian dejen reviews y si no me odian igual son apreciados XD nos leemos luego)**


	4. Chapter 4

Haru sentía que caía y su cuerpo se disolvía en miles de partes dentro de una oscuridad inmensa, lo ultimo que vio fueron los rostros de Hibari y Mukuro colmados de lagrimas pero cada uno mostrando las tristeza a su estilo, Hibari solo lloraba mirándola fijamente sin ninguna otra emoción en el cuerpo pero sus ojos fríos del color de los témpanos le indicaron otra cosa al momento de partir, Mukuro miraba con impotencia aquello con la mirada de alguien que piensa "pudo haber sido distinto"; remordimiento , Mukuro lamentaba en el fondo de sus alma lo que había echo.

La chica se dejo llevar con la corriente de memorias que la invadían en ese momento, los últimos días de su vida, sus amigos en Naminori, su familia, los momentos que había pasado junto a Hibari... aquello era demasiado para su corazón, ¿pero por qué le dolía tanto? ¿Acaso no todo el dolor se va en la muerte? Quizás aun faltaba más.

Por casi último recuerdo, como si este estuviera guardado cuidadosamente en un cajón de su subconsciente vio una vez que fue secuestrada por Mukuro.

El como el la llamaba con cariño escondido en su voz maligna y de terciopelo, sus miradas encontrándose después de cada dulce o apasionado beso, la forma en la que se necesitaban el uno del otro cuando estaban cerca.

En ese momento no supo que creer, ella había estado enamorada de Mukuro, ¿pero por qué el decidió retomar aquel viejo amor a días de su boda con Hibari? Simplemente no lo entendía y en su interior eso la carcomía, simplemente por que ya era muy tarde como para hacer nada.

Miro con más detenimiento pero la imagen se borro, puedo escuchar murmullos; en ese momento debía estar inconsciente para no poder haber viso, las voces se fueron haciendo cada vez más nítidas.

-…Ella se olvidara de Mukuro pronto…- escucho como un murmullo.

-…Es lo mejor, el solo le haría daño…- volvió a escuchar.

Le dieron ganas de llorar, Mukuro había sufrido por decisiones que no eran de él, el nunca quiso dejarla, ella fue apartada bruscamente del guardián de la niebla, no supo si estaba llorando en ese momento pero estaba segura de que si se viera estaría bañada en llanto.

En esa oscuridad se enrollo en si misma como una bolita, que pensaba ahora ¿Hibari quien siempre la protegió y con quien estuvo a punto de casarse o Mukuro quien fue capaz de enfrentarse a toda Vongola solo por ella y quien amo en su juventud?

Eso ya no importaba después de todo ya estaba muerta, se dejo caer con libertad en esa nueva dimensión de olvido e inconciencia…

Y entonces…Despertó.

-¡Hahi ¡- se despertó con un hipido bañada en sudor y lagrimas, giro su cabeza, todo parecía normal, su pequeño cuarto rosa pálido en Naminori con juguetes dulces y disfraces por el suelo, miro la ventana; era un día soleado y brillante; nada fuera de lo común.

-Que sueño más raro tuvo Haru-desu – dijo pensativa mirándose al espejo mientras se vestía para el ir al colegio, ya poco a poco estaba olvidando lo que había pasado, recordaba una boda, risas, lagrimas susurros y los rostro de Mukuro y Hibari muy cerca del suyo.

La cara se le volvió color carmín al recordar eso.

- Haru debe dejar de ver doramas tan tarde, empieza a pensar cosas raras-desu- comió su desayuno con su madre y salió.

-¡Hoy pondrán en la pastelería ese rico pasten de chocolate con frambuesas y moras, se veía delicioso en el anuncio-desu!-grito emocionada pensando en el postre.

-Cállate herbívora, disturbas la paz - dijo cierto prefecto detrás de ella, quien se giro aterrada.

-¡Hahi! Hi-Hibari-san, gomen no volverá a pasar – grito asustada corriendo con el pensamiento usual de cuando lo miraba "Hibari-san es dangerous y me morderá hasta la muerte, Haru es muy joven para morir"

El la vio correr aterrada y una semi sonrisa se mostro en sus labios; aunque muy a su estila, sádica y maliciosa.

-Kufufufu que curioso que andes patrullando por aquí Kyoya- dijo el guardián de la niebla tras el, y seguido de decir eso esquivar uno de los golpes mortales de Hibari.

-Se nota que estas tras esa herbívora y no precisamente para morderla asta la muerte – continuo provocándolo acrecentando su ira – pero te diré algo para que te quede claro – dio un salto hacia atrás saliendo de su rango de ataque –Miura será solo mía, nunca se fijaría en un tipo como tu Kufufu-

El prefecto abrió los ojos por la impresión pero continuo su ataque contra el italiano –¿ y que te hace pensar que me importa la ruidosa herbívora?-

Soltó su risa una vez mas y desapareció en su elemento no sin antes murmurar – vienes aquí todos los días alejándote de tu querida escuela y llegando tarde solo para verla cuando sale; solo esa mujer te ah echo hacer eso Kufufu-

En cuanto el se fue guardo sus tonfas enojado, mas de lo usual, encaminándose a Namichu a la cual es cierto que iba tarde y no podría morder hasta la muerte a los ruidosos de la mañana- Maldito Rokudo Mukuro, maldito seas por que tienes razón-

No muy lejos de ahi Rokudo Mukuro en un tejado observaba al prefecto y muchos metros mas adelante a su querida Haru corriendo.

-umm dulce Haru, solo hay que esperar un poco y deshacerme de ciertos estorbos para estar contigo, pero esa amenaza no era mentira tu seras mía mas temprano que tarde- murmuro el de los ojos bicolor en un susurro que fue llevado por el viento al mismo tiempo que el también desaparecia.

**(N/A bien gente bonita ya se acabo oficialmente este fic, que originalmente iba a ser un one-shot pero me animaron a seguir n-n, by the way en unos días es mi cumple y mi regalo de ustedes para mi va a ser...compartir esto si les gusto ! y si no al menos comentarlo para sentirme bien XD nos leemos luego )**


End file.
